federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Miscellaneous Characters
This page contains contant of characters dubbed 'miscellaneous.' These characters were either used very early on by authors who came/went or there is little other information about them to make an entire page. All entries will be in alphabetical order according to Author. If more information becomes available some may be moved to their own pages and listed under 'Reference Characters.' Please note, the majority of these characters are no longer in play, nor are their authors in the group - however not all. Bogdan (Author) More information about Bogdan (Author) may be found at the link. Metabog Kain *Believed to be part Bolian/Changling, he was raised with Terran parents and explained his Uncle was placed into a mental hospital after he was convinced Metabog was found in the Rhynadon Mountains on Ronek 3. He served on Deep Space Nine and would sporadically morph into other things like trees. He came from the USS Columbine where he was a pilot and spent time on Starbase 24. Cara Author More information about Cara (Author) may be found at the link. Alexei Mikhailov *Beleived to be half Terran/Cardassian, his Uncle was named Nikolay Mikhailov (the brother of Emirelle's father Alekandr. He was born c. 2339, his mother died during his birth. He had a relationship with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou. Ciara de la Courcel *More information to come. She was a friend of Mixies. Emrielle D'Anguisette *This half Terran/Bajoran was born c. 2345 to Mekkhette (mother) and Alekandr (father). She spent much time in the Veklava camp after she was born there. She was later taken in and tortured by former Cardassian master Exumean. Some confusion over whether it it Alexkandr or Nikolay who is her father. Gabriella Author More information on Gabriella (Author) may be found at the link. Akala Aien *A doctor from Track-D, an alternate universe from the current where the UFP became the Great Plantary Union when the Federation lost at Wolf 359. She is a doctor who specializes in nanobiology and a Cardassian. She arrived in May, 2373. She was referenced as having adopted two Bolian children with Soran, one named Marak. Met Soran when she was 17 years old. She has a Bajoran step-father. Lost her virginity to Julian Bashir. Asked to be the CMO of the Fenrir in November, 2374. Eithne Farars *Bajoran woman who works at Quarks and has a relationship with Fathi Veral played by Todd (Author). She was born and raised in Cairo, Egypt and her father was an archaeologist. Sari *She is an El Aurian Lieutenant in engineering and was referenced as being over 500 years old. Soran Vakal *An emotional Vulcan who is friends with Akala. He explains that Vulcan was one of the first planets to fall to the borg. He begins a relationship with J'Pel and melds with her, giving her his ideals about an emotional state. His last pon farr was in 2374. Shri Lanara *A friend of Akala's she starts a sexual relationship with Denorian Thay CP/Denorian Thay to help him transition into his phase. She is Bajoran. Katrina Author More information about Katrina (Author) may be found at the link. Aaron Stryker *Arrives to the station after Rowan leaves. He was a Lt. Commander in tactical/ops. He is half human and half Vulcan, raised on Earth. He paints, composes and plays 12 instruments. He was roommates with Lt. Mkell. Aaron has a penchant for 17th century Architecture, skydiving and Tarquillian Ale from the Durius System. Every 2-3 years he has a mini pon farr. One of his favourite pieces of music was J'Kallen Composition #90 on the piano. Aaron was born in 2327 and grew up in Paris. Abigail Andrews *Born in 2023, she is the daughter of the author herself in the future, Katrina Crawford. She is mentioned as having a relative named Gabriel but it is unclear if that is her father or brother. Evan Hawk *Based off the canon character Lt. Hawk, he was tranferred to Deep Space Nine after the death/assimilation of his husband Hunter Marx. They were married in 2365 just after they graduated the Academy. Hawk plays the violin (since he was seven years old) and has a speciality in conn, tactics and linguistics. He owned a Schanuzer named Muffin. He was born in 2341 in late April. In December, 2373 he tranferred to the USS Illias. Gary Martine *He is from Layfayette, LA and went to the Academy from 2367 to 2371 taking Quantum Mechanics and Differencial Spatial Design. He worked on an engineering team on the station. His older brother was on the USS Aries. Heather MacDonald *A Terran security officer who served on Deep Space Nine. She was known to be 5'1" and a ex-girlfriend of Tyler (Author)'s character Rowan. She had an ex-boyfriend named Eddie Hanson. Jake Sisok *Broke up with Faith Bridges while on Earth in Feb, 2375. Lelou Venar *A Bajoran who was in the camps of the occupation from 18-24 years old. She was born in 2345 (as referenced she was 27 in 2372) and spent most of the time on Deep Space Nine as a teaching working for Keiko O'Brien. Sometimes she was referenced as 'Venara.' She eventually had a relationship with Cara (Author)'s character Alexei and Lilly (Author)'s character Sasnett. Her mother was raped/murdered when she was 8 and her father was blinded trying to protect Lelou, only to die two years later when she was 10. She lived with a guard as a comfort woman from 8-14 years old. Merrick Dallas *A Cordian freight captain who has his own ship named He'lanna. He explained that Cordians have no hair on their body save their head, they have purple blood and their eyes glow like cats in the dark. Orex Mkell *A Leonis Caitian referenced having a Terran ex-gf named Diana Hershey who was once his roomate. He moved in with Aaron Stryker and started a relationship with Mixie Bridges in January of 2375. His father was deceased and has a brother named Pero. He was the alpha of the family. His name is pronounced Or-E and he was a Lieutenant in engineering. He was part of a Quintplet set. Yael Camden *The Bajoran brother of Yael Varren. Zubari Ch'Zan *He was Yael Varren's replacement on the science team. The Andorian has degrees in Geophyiscs, Geology and Quantum Physics. Leanna Author Dejah *Known as a dabo girl, she arrived to the station in April, 2374 and is Terran. Sariya Rose Sakura *Asked to the station during the Dominion Occupation by Dukat. She was a Trill. Lilly Author More information about Lilly (Author) may be found at the link. Professor Borromeo *Arriving to the station in May, 2373 he was described as being 6'8" with skin the colour of space. He has purple on his eyelids and nose with blackeyes, no eyebrows and no ears. He was there to study the wormhole and looked to be about 20 years old. Later, it is found he is an evil Q and incarcerated behind a great barrier. He is the main cause of the TrackABC plot. Kajika Silverwolf *Briefly played, he was a Lieutenant in the security field. He was native american. Meztli R'amlakhan *Born in 2339, he is an Erei'riov in the Romulan military that was sent to get Katal back to Romulus in 2372 for her grandfather Ai'odann. He has a sister and his parents were already deceased. Moswen *A Q/Ocampan she was born in 2369 and aged like the typical Ocampan, being an adult at 2 years old. She greatly resisted using her abilities or wanting to be a Q and eventually even had her powers taken away. When she got them back and couldn't hold a relationship with Julian Bashir because of several unethical decisions (destroying the Kazon), she left in August, 2372 to the Ocampan homeworld. Her mothers name was Zeumara. Moswen met a Q named Sethos and they seemed to have had a sexual relationship and a daughter named Bast. *When Julian Bashir asked just how someone became half a Q, she responded with: "I guess he liked her and well, made me the old fashioned way...Either that or he just put me there, but what would possess him to do that I don't know." Pa'u Zotoh Zhaan *As a sentient plant based lifeform, she has blue form which absorbed water through her skin. Gets nutrients through photosynthesis from the sun. She is from the planet of Delvra in the Naidian System. She can pollunate by is poisonous to other species. More information about her biology can be found in post 1378. She lived with botanist Valora Xaan. Her species are telepathic. Her people worship a Goddess who follows them on the Seek. The Sebacian woman are known as warriors. Her people frequently practice homesexuality and live 300-400 years. She once had a lover named Stark and had two friends Rygel (who was like Quark) and Aeron (who was like Katal). She became an unofficial counsellor when Thay left on the Fenrir. Sasnett Ixaka *Believed to be a Bajoran merchant about 27 years old (2345), he had his own transport ship. He has a brief romance with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou Venara. Selena Blanchard *She is a Deltan who is a strategic security advisor on the station who was asked to come after the attack by the Cardassians. She goes by the title 'Seneschal.' *She has a brother by the name of Ezra Blanchard and her ex-lover he named Dryhus Bauxaben. Tora Ziyal *This character is based off the canon character Tora Ziyal. She was referenced as being in a Breen camp. Following much of the same of the canon character, she had an interest in Elim Garak. She was shot by Corat Damar CP/Corat Damar during the Federation's retaking of Deep Space Nine on September 01, 2374. Tybee Semenova *She is a Russian girl born in 2047 and was 16 years old during the events of First Contact. She snuck into the future and wasn't able to go back. Her parents died when she was 8 years old. Tybee lost her virginity to Corban Maddix CP/Corban Maddix before moving in with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou. She got a Mastiff dog and named it Cyrano de Bergerac. Xanti Una *More information can be found on the Una Symbiont page. Lori Kay Author More information about Lori Kay (Author) may be found at the link. Armin Dukat *The Cardassian son of Gul Dukat, he was born c. 2357. He was briefly stationed on Deep Space Nine and had some interaction with Cydja Damar-Bern/Cydja Bern. Todd Author Amanda Owens *Never as an in play character, she was Marcus Wolfe CP/Marcus Wolfe's ex-fiance. She served on the USS Fenrir and the USS Orpheus. More information can be found on Marcus' page under 'personal relationship.' Todd Foose *Playing himself as a character in 2063 around First Contact, he explained Marus wrote two books, 'We all Fall Down' in 2348 and 'Out of Ashes' in 2065. Both were apparently studied in the Academy as required reading. Tyler Author More information about Tyler (Author) may be found at the link. Miles O'Brien *He played the group version of the canon character Miles O'Brien. Rowan Harbinger *Know as a Terran who was adopted by Romulans, Rowan had entered into the Academy when he was 18 and served at Sensor Operations. He was a rank of Lieutenant. He once dated Katrina (Author)'s character Heather MacDonald. In May, 2373 he returns to the station from a position on the USS Bradbury. He explains he was born in Topeka, Kansas. He explains he has a brother which he stopped being close to when he turned twenty. He was born c. 2347. Category:Reference Character Category:All Characters